1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to transitioning, from a first satellite to another communication medium, or vice versa, of a voice or data connection between a processing device aboard an aircraft and an on-ground processing device. More specifically, the invention relates to a seamless transition, from a first communication satellite to another communication medium, or vice versa, of a voice or data connection from a device aboard an aircraft to an on-ground device. The first satellite may be a communication satellite communicating via a first communication band and the other communication medium may be a second communication satellite communicating via a second communication band, or may be a wireless fidelity (WiFi), a high frequency (HF), an ultra-high frequency (UHF), or other communication medium.
2. Description of Related Art
Data and voice communications between a device aboard an aircraft and a ground-based device may pass through a communication satellite. As the aircraft moves out of range of the communication satellite, a connection between the device aboard the aircraft and the ground-based device may be lost. In many existing air-to-ground data and voice communication systems, a noticeable dark period may occur after which the connection may be reestablished.
In some existing air-to-ground data and voice communication systems, when an aircraft moves out of range of a communication satellite, through which data and voice traffic between a device aboard the aircraft and a ground-based device may pass, a new connection may be established with a second communication satellite in a seamless manner.
Today, data and voice communications from an aircraft to a ground-based device may pass through a communication satellite, which may communicate via Ku band, Ka band, or L band. L-band communication satellites may provide connectivity between a device aboard an aircraft and a ground-based device at a much higher cost than would Ku-band communication satellites. However, a number of deployed Ku-band communication satellites is currently insufficient to continuously guarantee connectivity between a device aboard an aircraft and a ground-based device. When an aircraft moves out of range from a Ku-band communication satellite and no Ku-band communication satellite is available, connectivity may be established via an L-band communication satellite, at much higher cost.